


My Reason

by drsquee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade dies for a few moments and has a chat with the Lady Death about his relationship with a certain wall crawler…let’s see how that goes shall we?! P.S do not own any characters, they all belong to the wonderful folks at Marvel!</p><p>[White box]</p><p>{Yellow box}</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reason

My Reason

…Well shit.

Deadpool looked at his surroundings with interest, scratching his head through his mask in wonder. Blue skies. Birds Singing. Deer frolicking by a river bed.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself in exasperation.

{Dunno….Florida?}

[Nah, that place is full of bikini’s and bodybuilders…more like Atlanta]

"Nah you’re both wrong…this doesn’t even look like America…" Deadpool pondered for a moment before the sound of light giggling reached his scarred ears, making him cock an eyebrow at the sound before turning to the source, grinning wide enough to show through his mask. "Death!"

Death was perched serenely on a picnic blanket by the side of the river, a small smile on her ageless face. She beckoned him over, Deadpool wasting no time. He ran over, the question of his surroundings instantly forgotten as he tumbled onto the blanket beside her, landing on his back with his arms folded behind his head. “How’s it hanging baby doll? You miss me?”

"Every day my love", she replied, her voice as light as a bell, making him sigh peacefully. Already his head felt clearer, the constant "weight of the world" feeling on his shoulders gone. Bliss.

{Now all we need is some chimichangas and some Barry White and we got ourselves a party}

Death stroked his forehead as she looked down at him, her endless eyes looking him over searchingly. “I’m afraid our time together is more limited than usual…already your healing factor is repairing your body, threatening to take you from me”. Her brow furrowed as she spoke, her voice becoming laced with bitterness.

"Huh? What’re you…" Deadpool blinked up at her when he felt a slight tingling sensation in his leg, making him look down. His leg was intact but tingling like fuck.

[What trickery is this?]

{Well duh! We’re clearly dead! Otherwise why would Death be here in all her cutie glory?}

[Yeah but…I’m pretty sure we’ve never had the tingling before]

{Oh yeah, the tingling’s definitely new!}

Deadpool patted his leg absentmindedly then looked up at Death, who looked down at him concerned. “Why so glum baby cakes?”

“My love, I’ve been thinking about us…and I think I know the reason why you are so obsessed with me”. Her voice grew lighter as she spoke, her expression becoming more thoughtful, making Deadpool sit up.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Your beautiful and you bring me peace like I’ve never known” he took her hand, kissing it lightly. “Besides, you love me just as much don’t you?”

Death laughed and pulled away from him, standing fluidly as the smoky tendrils of her dress warped and flourished before disappearing, almost hypnotic like. She stepped away, looking out over the serene landscape. “I love all my children equally…every day I am apart from them is agony and when they embrace me…it is like part of my soul is healed”. She glanced over her shoulder at him. “Children like you and Logan and others…the ones who cannot come as willingly as the rest…you are ones I mourn for the most”.

Deadpool stood, feeling a little more than disappointed. “So you don’t love me? Man, I’ve died and been dumped all in the same day…what a bummer”.

[I hope the way we died wasn’t as unpleasant as this]

{Yeah, I hope we didn’t die embarrassingly, like with a broom up our ass. That would just be the syrup on shit pancakes}

Death turned and came up to him, cupping his face with her hands. “Wade…”

[Aw crap. First names are always a bad sign]

“You think you have no reason to live”

Deadpool blinked, then raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Death moved back, her expression turning serious. “Your reason for pursuing me…you feel you no longer have any reason to live and this is why you are so obsessed about being with me”. Her expression changed, becoming kinder. “But you’re wrong my love. You have so much to live for”.

Snorting, Deadpool folded his arms and turned away, annoyance washing over him. “Yeah right. ‘Cause my life so far has been a flood of unicorns and rainbows and farting gold”.

{Ouch!}

[Sounds painful]

“It probably is” he muttered to the boxes before looking back at Death, who watched him patiently. “You have no idea Death! No idea of the shit I’ve been through! I’m sick of it all! Of the agony I feel ever day! I might heal, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel the pain every time I take a bullet! Or a knife! Or a grenade to the face!” He stepped forward, taking her hand desperately. “I need this! I need you! I want to be with you!”

Death smiled at him serenely. “No Wade…you just think I can offer you more then you already have. But I am nothing more than an idea”.

“Then what!? Without you, I have nothing! No one! I’m all alone!” he threw her hand away in disgust and turned his back on her, wanting to smash something, slice something. But there was nothing, nothing in this serene, fucked up world they occupied.

“That’s not true…you already have someone”

“Deadpool…..”

Deadpool blinked at the faint sound of his name and looked around, wondering where it had come from. “What the…” He glanced at Death whose expression had now turned from serene to sly, a small smirk on her face.

“He’s been with you all the time you’ve been with me. He’s worried, I can feel it” she said a little smugly, glancing up at the sky, as if the person would magically appear from above.

“Who?”

“Deadpool…come on…wake up!”

Deadpool whirled around again, hoping to catch the whisperer in the act but found nothing, lifting his arm to scratch his head in confusion when he suddenly doubled over coughing, clutching his chest in agony. Jesus, it felt like the Hulk was sitting on him! With Thor on his shoulders as a bonus.

He coughed again, tensing as the feeling slowly began to pass, the tingling from before now in his chest rather than his leg. “Man! That was intense! Why is this happening?”

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked behind, Death still ever smiling down at him. “He’s waiting for you. Let’s not make him worry any longer hm?”

Deadpool stood as she lifted her hand from his shoulder, staring down at her in desperation. “I…I don’t understand. Who is that voice? It’s…so familiar”.

“He is your reason for living Wade, just as you are his. You may not have always seen eye to eye, but he cares a great deal for you. He has never shunned you, nor shied away. He sees you as you are and accepts you…all of you”. She cupped his cheek, a look of relief on her face. “And you…at first it was respect. You respected him as a hero and as someone you could aspire to be…but as time went on and your paths continued to cross, you felt more. More than just respect. Admiration. Friendship….Love. And he feels the same”. Her grin grew cheeky. “He just can’t express it so openly like yourself”.

Blinking stupidly at her, Deadpool flinched slightly in realization. “Wait! You don’t mean…”

“Wade!”

It was then that Deadpool felt it. A slight pressure on his mouth, lasting only moments before he was left with the ghost of a kiss on his lips. He lifted his fingers to his mouth in shock, feeling the warmth still there and looked down at Death, who looked mighty pleased with herself.

“Are you ready to go back now?” she asked lightly, Deadpool nodding dumbly in response. “Very well. And don’t forget what I said”. She stepped up on her tiptoes, her eyes lidded as she whispered in his ear. “You do have a reason for living Wade Wilson…and don’t let him forget that”.

And with little hesitation, she flicked Deadpool in the forehead, sending him crashing back into the world of the living.

Deadpool gasped as his body restarted itself, eyes wide as his lungs sucked in air greedily, looking around him in confusion as his mind caught up with what his eyes took in, lifting his head slightly. He was back, back in the America, New York, where an almighty battle between the Avengers and someone god forsaken alien schmuck race was being held. He sighed heavily and went to thump his head on the ground beneath him when it hit something soft and fleshy.

Glancing up, he blinked as a slightly shocked, half masked Spider-man stared back down at him, Deadpool’s head resting on his knees. He coughed again, feeling a trickle of blood run down the corner of his uncovered mouth before he grinned weakly up at Spider-man. “Hey Spidey! Miss me?”

“Wade….you…you’re ok” Spider-man whispered, his free hand moving to pat Deadpool’s chest lightly, the other being used to cradle Deadpool’s head.

Deadpool chuckled, moving to wipe the blood from his mouth. “Really baby boy? If you’d wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask…”

Spider-man opened his mouth to retort, which changed to a grimace before he shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand. “Ugh! Deadpool!” he groaned slightly, before removing his hand, his uncovered mouth now stretched in a weak smile. He sighed, his tense body relaxing as he turned to look momentarily up at the sky before he leaned over Deadpool, resting his forehead on Deadpool’s own, cupping his cheek with his free hand.

Deadpool looked up at him in shock, heat warming his cheeks as Spider-man rested their forehead’s together, their uncovered mouths just inches away, the intimacy of the moment washing over him.

“I was so worried about you…I thought I…we’d lost you for good this time…”

As Spider-man went to pull away, Deadpool swore he could see his eyes through that indecipherable mask of his. Was those tears?

Spider-man leaned back up, a happier smile now plastered on his face as Deadpool sat up, looking over his body. His pant leg was slightly torn and there was a giant hole in the middle of his chest.

“Your leg got cut off before you got a hole blasted through your chest. I managed to grab the leg and drag you into this alleyway so your healing factor could kick in and reattach it” Spider-man explained, standing as Deadpool moved to check what weaponry he still had equipped. “It was…a tense few moments when you weren’t breathing but then it took a while for your heart to regrow so…” he trailed off awkwardly, moving instead to look out of the alleyway at the fighting.

[Hmm what a surprise, his heart took longer to grow back then anything else]

{Hey, at least we didn’t lose the dick!}

“Christ, I thought Death had silenced you for good” Deadpool muttered under his breath, standing as Spider-man glanced over his shoulder at him. “Ready to go?”

“Just a sec”. Deadpool reloaded, satisfaction rolling over him at the sound of the ammunition loading into place. “Ahh like the smell of freshly cut grass or the release after jacking off! Nothing sweeter!”

Spider-man snorted, unable to hide his amusement as he muttered “Idiot” under his breath. As he moved to leave the alley, Deadpool stepped forward, holding out a hand. “Hey Spidey! Wait!”

“Yeah?”

Deadpool pushed his guns back into his holsters awkwardly. “Well…I just wanted to ask…why our masks are up.” He tapped his uncovered mouth. “I mean, was I choking or something? Cause I could’ve sworn that…”

Spider-man hesitated before replying. “I…when you stopped breathing I…had to give you mouth to mouth…”

“Oh ok! For a while there I thought you had been kissing me while I was dead! Never mind then!” Deadpool grinned widely, his tone playful as he sauntered up to Spider-man, who turned away and pulled his mask down, Deadpool noting his red cheeks before they disappeared underneath the stretchy fabric.

“Come on! We need to help with clean up duty”. And with a thwip of his webs he swung off, Deadpool watching him go with a smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah…he definitely wants me!”.

————-

So! Whaddya think? My first fic with these guys, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
